


Family; you gotta earn that

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mild Language, Protective Dean Winchester, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 11!<br/>Prompt:Imagine Dean trying to make your family feel bad for leaving you for dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family; you gotta earn that (Part One)

_Set right after episode 11X06_

After the minor argument with Cas and Sam, Dean stomped off to his room and slammed the door. How dare they think that he just let Amara walk, I mean he didn’t just let her walk did he? Ever since he had seen her when the darkness was released he couldn’t shake this odd feeling like he was connected to her in a way. Not in the sense of a romantic connection, but more of an unbreakable bond. That every time he was close to her it was like she had him under some sort of spell. That no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn’t kill her.

He rubbed his hand up and down his face and moved towards his bed to sit down. Everything was happening so fast, not to mention Amara was God’s sister! How were they supposed to fight that? His brain was starting to hurt just think about everything they had ahead of them so he did what he usually did, pour himself a glass of whisky and turn up the classic rock.

He wasn’t much of a drinker anymore, purgatory kinda sucked the taste for it out of his system, but he needed to relax. So he pushed himself up off the bed and made his way over to his desk on the other side of the room. It was littered with different news articles that were possible hunts and notes upon notes of illegible scribbles that was Dean’s handwriting on what he knew about Amara.

He glanced over them briefly before opening the bottom drawer on the desk and pulling out a nice glass tumbler and a nicely aged bottle of whisky. As he poured himself a glass, he sat down at his desk and started to create some form of organization when there was a knock at his door. He knew it was his brother and didn’t want to get another lecture or have a ‘click-flick’ moment. So he grabbed his head phones and placed them on his head. He grabbed the iPod that Sam had bought him, loaded up with all of his favorite classic rock songs. He hated the damn thing, even if it made it easier to transport than all of his cassettes, but that’s where he drew the line. The cassettes stayed in the car, Sam wouldn’t douche up his beloved Baby.

Apparently Sam didn’t take the no answer as a leave me alone message so he barged into the room. Dean didn’t even glance up, even though he could feel Sam’s eyes drilling holes into my back. Only after a few moments he had had enough, he threw my headphones off and stood up.

“What Sam, what could you possible need right this minute! I don’t want a lecture and I am not going to try and explain my actions to you, ok!” Dean was pissed and Sam could see the fire behind his eyes. It slightly reminded Sam of how Dean would look sometimes when he had the Mark of Cain. But Sam just shook it off and held his ground.

As Sam moved some of his golden brown hair behind his left ear he looked at Dean and spoke with a bit of attitude in his voice. “You done. Or are you going to keep yelling at me, because if I recall we said back in that hospital that we are doing this together. That we won’t keep secrets from each other anymore, that we will be brothers again. But Dean you’re keeping something from me, from Cas. Just talk to me.”

Dean finally relaxed a bit and slouched back down in his chair. He grabbed his glass of whisky and took a large swig before he looked at Sam, “It’s not that I am hiding anything from you or Cas. I don’t know what’s happening or what happen back there between her and me. When I first met her, when she saved me from the darkness, she said we were bound and that I would never hurt her. What the hell does that even mean?”

Dean threw his hands up in desperation and gave Sam a pleading look. “So when it was just you and her alone in that room, well Crowley was there but you get my point, you physically couldn’t hurt her? Like you tired and just couldn’t do it.” Sam asked and gave Dean a questioning look as he scrunched his eyebrows together. Dean just nodded and gave a weak thumbs up.

“Did she say anything else?” Sam had walked over to Dean’s bed and sat himself down. Obviously Dean wasn’t going to get rid of him, unless he told Sam everything.

“She said we were bound because of the Mark. That she is fascinated by me, which is extremely creepy given that she looks about 17. I want to stop her Sam, I know I have too. But while this “bond” that we have is still in tacked, I just don’t know what I am going to do the next time I am that close to her.” Dean was exhausted, he hated talking about his burdens and concerns with his brother, but what choice did he have. They only knew that Amara was God’s sister and that she was connected to the darkness. Plus she liked to munch on souls. There was no lore to fall back on.

“Well”, Sam slapped his knees with the palms of his hands as he stood up, “while you stomped off to go mope in your room I got a call from Garth. He told me about some unusual creatures that a group of hunters were after in a town about an hour north from here and was wondering if I could go through the archives here and see if we had any information on this mysterious monster. When I asked him to explain the kills and what the hunters had seen, I knew what they were hunting and I am sure you remember it too.” Sam chuckled to himself and Dean rolled his eyes.

“All right chuckles, what is it?” Dean was already getting up to get his duffel bag and started loading it up with a few clothing items and a few choice weapons. “A large group of Nachzehrer or since you can barely pronounce the name ghoul-pires.”

“Ah shit, as much as I love the fact that you are saying ghoul-pire now I hate those guys. I mean remember what baby looked like after all that, hell remember what we looked like!? Are you sure they need our help, I mean you said it’s a group of hunters.” Dean had stopped packing his bag and was pacing a little, then stopped and looked at Sam.

“Wait a minute, you want me to go? Why because you and Cas are going to be hunting down Amara and you think it’s too dangerous to bring me along, IS THAT IT!” Dean was yelling now and Cas finally made his presence known.

“No Dean I am taking Sam to talk to Metatron, see if we can get anymore Intel. The last two times you have been near him have been how should I put this…….. foaming at the mouth crazy. Even with the Mark gone I think you would still act the same, which would make since, he did kill you.”

Sam pressed his index finger and thumb between the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Thanks Cas, look Dean we are not going after Amara. But maybe Metatron is holding out on some info as to why you have this “bond” with her. Can you trust us for once, besides you always love going on a hunt.”

Dean didn’t want to but he knew his brother was right, “Fine I’ll go, just write down the address of the town and where the group is at and I will meet them there. Do you know if by chance we have a box of obols laying around?”

“Yep, found them this morning.”

As Cas and Sam could hear the rumble of the 67’ Chevy Impala pull out of the garage. Cas put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and flew him to Metatron’s location.

* * *

 

As Dean rolled into town he could tell that something felt off. The town was going about its normal business, but here and there he would catch someone’s eyes or somethings eyes following his car as he drove past. The directions said that they were held up in a cabin just outside of town, so he stepped on the gas and within 15 minutes he found the long gravel driveway that led up to the house.

As he stepped out of the car he heard a shot gun blast and hit the ground. As he looked to his left he could see where the shot had hit, it had been a warning shot.

“Whoa, I’m a friendly! Garth sent me, I’m Dean Winchester!” He was still laying on the ground, but when he looked up he saw a woman standing in the doorway holding a rather large shotgun. S

he started running towards him dropping the shotgun. “Oh my God I am so sorry. My dad told me to shoot at anyone that comes near the cabin. Here let me help you up.”

As Dean stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloths he got a better look at the woman. She was probably around (Y/Ht) tall and had (Y/H/C) that was falling in her face. She was wearing the same hunters get up as everyone else. Plaid and blue jeans, but it was her eyes and lips that caught his attention. Her (Y/E/C) was so captivating that he couldn’t help but stare. As for her lips they just seemed to compliment all her features. She was by no means what Dean would consider “hot”, no she was in a category all her own. Dean didn’t realize that he had been staring so long and had to shake his head to knock himself out of the trance.

“Don’t worry about it, and although I am grateful, you might want to work on your shot.” She chuckled a little and Dean could see her cheeks turn slightly red.

“My name is (Y/N) and my family is inside, well probably not now since they heard the gunshot.”

As if on cue an older looking gentleman ran out the front door with a gun of his own, “What the hell (Y/N) you almost shot the guy sent here to help us. Could you be more stupid?”

Dean stepped up, “Sir it was an honest mistake I’m fine. See no bullet holes. I’m Dean and you are..?”

The older gentleman stuck out his hand, “The names Roger and I see you met (Y/N). My wife Laura is in the house with my two older sons Blake and Aiden. Come on in and well catch you up on all the details.” Roger motioned for Dean and (Y/N) to follow. As they walked up the steps Dean gently put his hand on (Y/N) back as she leaned in and whispered, “Thanks for that.” He just smiled and held the door open for her.

When Dean entered the house he got a better look at (Y/N) family and they looked beat to hell. The mother had blond hair and was covered in dirt and blood. She had cuts and scrapes on her face and a bandage on her right arm. The two brothers, Blake having brown hair looked to be in better shape just some minor wounds, but Aiden looked worse off. His forehead had a nasty gash and his cloths were torn up and he was covered in so much blood Dean couldn’t see the wounds clearly. Not to mention the poor guy was passed out. As he walked closer he say that the guy had longer hair like Sam, but at some point during the fight someone had grabbed onto his blond hair and yanked some of it out. Dean internally chuckled to himself about him constantly telling Sam that is going to happen if he doesn’t cut his damn hair.

“You want a beer?” Roger called from the kitchen.

“Sure.” Dean walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Roger and (Y/N). That’s when he noticed that Roger was limping and had an ace bandage wrapped around his right knee. But what confused Dean the most was that (Y/N) seemed unharmed.

“So you guys look beat to hell, but (Y/N), how did you get out without a scratch?” She looked down and was about to answer when Roger spoke up.

“Because she just got back in the game and is rusty. Didn’t see the use of letting her tag along when she would probably cause more harm than good. See (Y/N) here”, Roger gestured with his beer, “thought she was above the hunting business. She left after she turned 20 and then 9 years later just shows up at our door, no explanation, nothing. She said she wanted back in. I was dead set against it, but when she said that she had gone to school and become a medical technician I thought, well at least she will be useful for when we get hurt. She has only been back in the game about 6 months now.”

Dean looked over at (Y/N) and sighed. He knew the guilt she was feeling, hell he had seen Sam go through the same thing. But Dean was here to help them complete a job, not join the family back together for a feel good Dr. Phil moment. But he did take his hand and moved over her right leg giving a reassuring squeeze to her knee that it was all ok. (Y/N) seemed to relax after that.

“Ok so tell me what happen?” Dean took a swig of his beer and leant back in his chair a little.

“Well we read out of one of the newspapers that there had been a few strange animal attacks in the area. That the victim would be drained of blood and its heart missing, so our first guess was a werewolf. We connected a pattern that this thing was moving from town to town. It hit four towns before this one. Once we arrived me and Laura hit the police station and found out that a new victim had just been discovered. Same M.O., so we went to next of kin to see if we could find out anything more and that’s when things turned south. When we arrived at the house it was an ambush, we filled these suckers with silver bullets and it barely did anything to them. We had machetes on us in case we were dealing with some new hybrid of vampire, given that all the blood was drained. But when we cut off a head, it kept moving. There were so many of them that we booked it out of there. I had to drag Aiden out, (Y/N) says he has a mild concussion, but that he will make it thru. But we are beat to hell, Garth says you know what we are dealing with.”

Dean was now leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table.“Yeah I know exactly what you’re dealing with. But I need to ask, did any of your family get bitten, it’s very important.”

“No, what do you think we are amateurs?!” Roger slammed his beer down, the condensation flying off in all different directions. That’s when (Y/N) squeezed Dean’s knee, she knew something.

“I am not saying that at all sir, it’s just that these bits are infectious and turn the person into one of the monsters. Sir what you are hunting is something that very few hunters have run across, in fact me and my brother who grew up in the hunting business just hunted a pack of these things not two weeks ago. They are called Nachzehrer or as I like to call them Ghoul-pires.” Dean could hear (Y/N) chuckling under her breath, it made him smile.

“ A Nach… you know what let’s just stick with Ghoul-pire. Tell me all you know.”

“Well the usually keep a low profile, but because of the darkness being released most of the monsters are scared so they are building up their ranks to hopefully survive. They usually feed on the dead, like a ghoul, but some like to feed on the living where they drain all the blood and eat the heart. They are nearly impossible to kill, as you guys have seen firsthand. They turn people by biting them…..” Before Dean could finish (Y/N) shot up, sweat dripping down the back of her neck. She looked scared, nervous.

“What the hell (Y/N)!?” Dean was starting to have real issues with the way Roger was treating (Y/N).

“Dad when I was looking at everyone’s wounds, Blake had a bite wound underneath the collar of his shirt. He told me if I said anything he would beat my ass ten ways to Sunday.” (Y/N) turned to see Blake coming towards her at a rapid pace. She tried to grab the gun she had tucked behind her back underneath her shirt, but Dean was quicker. He grabbed Blake by the arms and threw him up against the wall. Dean moved his arm up underneath Blake’s chin, locking him in place.

“He is starting to turn, does this place have a cellar or something. Some place we can lock him down until we are done with the hunt?” Dean was looking at (Y/N) and it took her a moment to realize he was talking to her.

“Yeah, but I don’t understand. We can’t save him, can we?” She was holding back tears, trying to stay strong in front of her family. Everyone was staring at Dean as he punched Blake hard in the face, knocking him out cold.

“Yes, as I was about to say if we kill the alpha of the pack it turns all of his victims back to normal. That’s what me and my brother did last time. To do that is going to be difficult, first we have to find the alpha, then shove an obol or coper coin down its throat, and then cut its head off.” Dean picked up Blake and helped Roger lock him in an old refrigerator down in the basement.

Once back upstairs Dean kept talking, “Now if you and your wife are able enough you can join me and (Y/N) on taking out these son of a bitchs.”

“Now hold on just a minute. (Y/N) is not going anywhere she’s a liability. She can stay here. Me and my wife can handle ourselves, boy. We will take our car and you can follow us to the location.” Roger was holding himself up straight, matching Dean’s height.

“With all do respect sir, we need all the help we can get. (Y/N) is going with us and I will take responsibility for her. If you have a problem with that, then you can leave and me and my brother will take care of this.” (Y/N) was standing behind Dean and was feeling terrified and honored at the same time. Her family had always treat her like crap, never giving her a chance. But Dean saw something in her, something he saw in himself when he looked in the mirror. A person unwilling to let innocent people get hurt, no matter the cost.

“Fine, but her blood will be on your hands. Let’s pack up and go. Do you by chance have an obol coins on you?” Dean jingled his jacket pocket and then handed out a handful to each person.

* * *

 

Dean had (Y/N) with him, while her parents took the other car.He wanted some alone time with her, to get to know her better and understand why her family treated her so shitty. Dean had some ACDC song playing and when he glanced over he saw you mouthing the words to the song, damn he was really starting to like you. He turned down the music and asked the question he had been thinking about since Roger had told him about you.

“Look I don’t mean to pry, I get it. Leaving this job, my brother did the same thing. Got into Stanford if you can believe it, pissed my dad off so much. But I was proud of him, I wanted him to live a normal life, away from all this. But sadly he got drawn back in, lost someone close to him in the process. I tried to get out too, luckily I was smart enough to get far away from them before they died too. So I am assuming that the only reason you came back is something awful happen to you, something you don’t want your folks to know. Do you wanna talk about it?” Dean kept his eyes forward, but he rested his hand on your thigh and it gave you a sense of comfort that you had been lacking for so long.

After a moment you spoke up, “It was a demon. I came home late from work to me and my fiancés apartment. When I walked inside I felt like something was off, you know the hunter’s itch. But Luke came out of the bedroom wrapping me in a big hug and started asking me how my day was and as we kept talking I began to feel better. After we had a late dinner and watched some TV we decided to go to bed. I walked in first, Luke was behind me. As soon as I crossed the threshold he slammed the door behind us and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall. I blacked out instantly.”

You were shaking a bit and Dean said, “Its ok you don’t have to tell me anymore. I understand.”

But you shook your head. “No, I need to get this out. I haven’t told anyone what happen. As I came to I found myself tied to one of my kitchen chairs. My arms and legs were tied tight, I could barely move and the rope was cutting my flesh. Soon the demon in Luke started talking.” Dean could see that you were going back into your memories.

_“Geez, I thought you would never wake up. I was afraid I actually killed you. Glad I didn’t cause then you would have missed out on all the fun.” The demon smirked at you and it sent a shiver up your spine. How could you be so stupid, thinking you could get away from hunting?_

_“Go to hell.” I coughed out with all the strength I could muster._

_“Been there done that, guess it didn’t agree with me. Plus now that I am top side I thought I would pay a visit to the lovely hunter that sent me back to that puss sore they call hell.” That’s when it clicked, she remembered one particular demon that had his sights on her, a creepy obsession was probably the best way to describe it. His name was, “Malphas.”_

_“And we have a winner folks!” Malphas laughed as he picked up a knife off the counter and made a long cut down my right arm. It hurt like a bitch, but I held in my scream._

_“Aww we’re gonna play tough, trust me honey you will be screaming soon enough.” I then noticed the blood seeping through Luke or Malphas clothing. He saw me staring at it and chuckled. “_

_Yeah I stabbed you fiancé, he may or may not be dead who knows. All we know is that if you exorcise me, he is dead for sure. So call this an insurance policy.” It killed me on the inside, but I knew what I had to do, even if he was alive I didn’t want him to watch Malphas torture and kill me. I needed to save him from that. So as tears streamed down my face I began to utter the exorcism I had memorized so long ago._

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_

_omnis satanica potestas,_

_omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_

_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

_Ergo, draco maledicte._

_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_

_te rogamus, audi nos!”_

_I said it so quickly that Malphas didn’t have enough time to react before he was forced back down to hell. Luke fell to the ground and all I could do was weep. Then I saw him moving and I whispered, “Luke.” He didn’t say anything, but crawled over to me and started to undo the ropes on my arms. Once I was loose I fell to the ground and held him in my arms, sobbing and apologizing. He took his hand and wiped away a stray tear and muttered, “Its ok, I don’t blame you. I will always love you.” With that he closed his eyes and died. I packed up my things and left, driving to the only place I knew I would feel safe. Back to my family._

As (Y/N) finished telling Dean all of it, he himself felt so angry at the demon and at her family. What she had had to go through was awful. He looked over at you and you weren’t crying, but looked as though a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

“(Y/N) are you ok?” Dean asked and he could feel you looking into his forest green eyes. The she smiled and it thru him off a bit.

“Yeah I think I’m good. It feels good to talk about it. Thanks for listening and not judging me. That’s all I get from my family.”

“Well we have that in common, my dad raised me and my brother like warriors. We lost him awhile back, the man could be an ass sometimes. But I never stopped loving him, because I knew he was doing the best he could.” Even as Dean said it he felt it was true. He did still love his father for all his faults.

Soon silence settled over the car and Dean saw (Y/N) parents pull off on the side of the road.

He pulled in behind them and shut the car off, glancing over at you.

“Are you ready, it’s not gonna be easy.” Dean was giving you an out, but after finally talking about your past you felt ready.

“Yeah Dean, for the first time in a long time I feel like I can do this.” (Y/N) got out of the car standing taller than she had when she first met Dean. She hooked the machete to her belt loops and joined her parents and Dean as they walked towards the house, ready for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight is about to begin!
> 
> Also Malphas is the name of a demon;He is said to be a mighty Great Prince of Hell, having forty legions of demons under his command and is second in command under Satan.


	2. Family;you gotta earn that (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins and Dean learns just how awful your family truly is.

Dean would have liked to say that everything went as planned. That as they approached the house and barged inside that there were only a few ghoul-pires and the alpha was dumb enough to go up against him. Dean would like to say that he shoved the obol in the alphas mouth and the sliced its head off. Not spending more than five minutes fighting the monsters only to leave the makeshift team with the cleanup. Covering up the evidence and helping the now human civilians on their way. Leaving more than enough time to go out and get a beer to celebrate a hunt gone well.

But let’s be honest, when has a hunt every gone as planned. Better yet when has anything ever gone right for a Winchester, ever. The plan was simple enough two would go in from the front and the other two would go in from the back.

But in reality Dean didn’t think it was going to go this bad. As they approached the one story house Dean did a quick survey of area. The neighborhood was an eerie quite, one that would signal to anyone passing thru that something was up. But to a hunter, it was a red alert that they were in for a battle.

Dean saw that there was a narrow pathway that lead to the back of the house, one that would put one person in front of the other. The house was on the left of the narrow path and a tall fence to the right. He hated small spaces like that, but opted for him and (Y/N) to go in thru the back so that he could put himself in front of her. Not that he didn’t trust her, but she was still rusty and wanted to give her as much back up as possible.

Dean silently signaled for Roger and Lauren, (Y/N) parents, to enter through the front and he gave the signal to (Y/N) that they were going in thru the back. He gave her a once over and saw that she was holding steady, in fact she didn’t have a look of fear in her eyes. Dean spoke quietly as he approached the gate that would lead to the back of the house. 

“You ready?”

“For the first time in a long time, I’m ready Dean. I trust you.” (Y/N) said with a small smile. God if only she knew how cute she looked when she smiled like that and how she would feel if she knew about his past. She probably wouldn’t trust him as easily.

The short gate creaked a little as Dean put (Y/N) behind him and moved forward with his gun raised, machete attached to his hip. He glanced behind him and saw that (Y/N) was mimicking his movements. The main goal, going with Sam’s new golden rule, was to save as many people as they could. So they were going to use silver bullets to slow down the ghoul-pires and only kill if it was needed. Let’s face it you move a whole lot slower with a blown out knew cap.

Dean reached the edge of the house and had figured that Roger and Lauren had positioned themselves to go in thru the front at any moment. Dean took a deep breath and did a quick turn around the house, keeping his left shoulder moving alongside the house. As he turned the corner, expecting something, anything, he found nothing. It sent off a red flag, this was already too easy. Especially with the way Roger had talked about there being so many of them. Maybe they had moved? Dean shook his head no that would be to easy.

Suddenly Dean could hear gun fire coming from inside and before either him or (Y/N) could react they saw a body fly thru one of the back glass double doors. The shattering of glass broke the silence in the backyard and Dean ran as fast as he could to see if it was either Roger or Lauren that had been thrown through the pane of glass. As he approached it was obvious it was a ghoul-pire and dean quickly kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Dean gave (Y/N) a quick nod and then went through the broke door into what could only be described as complete chaos. Roger and Lauren had somehow become separated. Roger was fighting off at least four ghoul-pires and Dean couldn’t see Lauren, but he could see flashes of gunfire going off in the hallway along with a mixture of screams and cusswords. 

Dean saw that there were fewer on Lauren than Roger so he told (Y/N), “Go help your mom out, I’ve got this.”

She hesitated for a second, probably trying to take in the chaotic scene unfolding in front of her. She was frozen. She turned to Dean and over all the noise she could hear him screaming, “(Y/N) you’ve got this. Get your ass in gear and move!” Something in her clicked and she rushed to her mom’s aid.

Her mom looked almost out of fight with the three ghoul-pires tearing at her. (Y/N) immediately started shooting the ghoul-pires in the kneecaps like Dean had taught her, and they started dropping. As they fell to the ground, still alive but crawling back towards (Y/N) and her mom so she grabbed her mom’s hand and rushed her into the living room that appeared to be vacant at the moment. 

Dean had said that the silver bullets would slow them down and so would their injuries, but that they would still heal. They needed to find the alpha and fast. (Y/N) pressed both hands to the side of her mom’s face, seeing all the scratches covering her already battered face. Blood dripping down her face and onto the collar of her shirt. (Y/N) could see claw marks just raked down her arms and bruises already forming from the hits she had taken.

“Are you ok or can you keep fighting?” (Y/N) was worried, even though her family didn’t always treat her right it didn’t make her love them any less.

Her mom brushed her off, “Yeah I’m fine! Let’s find the alpha and get the hell out of here. Where is Dean and your father?” She started looking around.

“Roger was dealing with a few more than you. Dean told me to help you and he went to help Roger.” (Y/N) could see that the ghoul-pires she had taken down were starting to heal so they were running out of time. But they still didn’t know where the alpha was. Dean had said that he would be here, but probably lurking around and only fighting when he had too. Because he would want his children to survive.

“Mom go help Dean and dad, I am going to go find the alpha. The faster he is dead, the quicker we are all out of danger and the more people we can save, do you trust me?” (Y/N) gave her mom a hopeful look, which was immediately slapped away by her mom’s hand to her face.

“Are you fucking kidding me? No I don’t trust you, I didn’t even want you to come. But no Dean just had to drag your ass along. No, you go help your dad and Dean. Try not to screw anything up while you’re at it and I will go find the alpha.” (Y/N) wished she could say she was surprised by her mom’s reaction, but she should have expected it. Dean had just given her so much hope back in herself that she forgot for a minute just how much of a frailer her family still saw her as.

As (Y/N) was about to respond to her mother she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. At first she thought that it was one of the ghoul-pires that had finally healed and she was kicking herself for waiting too long to get her mom and her moving to take down the alpha. But as the figure appeared into the light she noticed that this man didn’t have a scratch on him. Before you could speak he bashed (Y/N) mom’s head over with a wrench. She fell to the floor unconscious.

“Well that conversation was getting rather pathetic, don’t you think? I think it’s sweet that both of you wanted to come looking for me. Kinda makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.” He chuckled to himself, this had to be the alpha.

(Y/N) slowly moved her hand down towards her pocket for an obol, but the alpha was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. (Y/N) could have sworn she heard a bone pop. Her hunter instincts kicked in and she reared her head back, crashing the back of her skull right into his nose. He let go and she stumbled forward a bit, but turned around quickly.

“And here I thought you only had your looks. Looks like I might have some use for such a unique creature like yourself. After toying with you for a bit, I was going to just kill you. But now I think I might turn you. You seem like you can fight, and hey I have been around a long time and one does tend to get lonely.” He smiled and (Y/N) could see him baring his fangs. She gagged at a little at the thought of being turned and used like some object.

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen. I am going to kill you or die trying.” (Y/N) was hoping that at any moment Dean or her dad were going to come around the corner and help her out. She didn’t know if she could win this fight.

“Bit cliché don’t you think? Oh and if your waiting on lover boy or the other one to help you out. Got them knocked out cold. Lover boy killed a dear friend of mine a few weeks back, so I going to make his death nice and slow. Tell you what, I will kill your parents and brothers quickly if you come willing. But if you don’t I am gonna make your family your fist kill.” Was he actually giving her a choice, a choice he thought she would take? Yeah she hated her family, but she still loved them.

“No, my answer is no.” (Y/N) unsheathed her machete and moved swiftly towards the alpha. But he was ready for her and grabbed the blade of the machete, not even flinching as it cut into his skin. He yanked the machete out of her hands and then rammed the butt end of the blade into her skull, knocking her out as well.  
AS she laid unconscious on the floor the alpha picked her up and started to carry her down to the basement where he already had Dean and Roger. Following close behind him, was another ghoul-pire carrying Lauren.

Dean and Roger were handcuffed to one of the brick walls. The handcuffs looped through a ring jutting out from the wall. They put Lauren there as well and handcuffed her to the wall, but (Y/N) was put gently into a chair. As he began to shackle her to the chair, the alpha saw that she was coming too. He smiled to himself a little and got really close to her ear before he whispered, “Like you thought you had a choice. You were going to be mine whether you wanted to or not.”

As the alpha backed up he did a quick survey of his pack. It had seemed that he had not lost a single member. Stupid hunters thought that they could come in here and save all these people, they of all people should know the passive approach to hunting never works.

Just then his attention was directed to the sound of someone shifting in their handcuffs. The alpha turned around with a smile and his eyes met those of none other than Dean.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last thing Dean remembered was trying to pry a ghoul-pire off of Roger when he felt a hard object slammed into his skull. He began to see black spots and before he knew it he had hit the ground. 

As he came to he noticed that he couldn’t move his hands. He thought to himself, great just great. How the hell does this keep happening? He didn’t have much room to move, but he was able to reach one of his hidden lock picking tools that he kept in his boot. Luckily the ghoul-pires were too dumb to check him for that sort of thing. AS he worked slowly as to not draw attention to himself. He started to take in his surroundings. He could see Roger and Lauren next to him, still knocked out and then a thought occurred to him, (Y/N)! At first he didn’t see her and he was hopeful that she had somehow made it out.

But that hope was quickly squashed when he saw her strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. That’s when Dean felt eyes on him and he directed his head towards the door of the basement where his eyes met those of the alphas.

He didn’t want to give any of his inner thoughts away or draw attention to the fact that he was slowly picking the lock on handcuffs so he put on his 90% full of crap attitude and gave the bastard a cheeky grin.

“Love what you’ve done with the place. I mean the shackles, the knives, that authentic metallic blood smell. You kinky son of a bitch, sorry to burst your bubbly but I prefer my dates alive.” Dean glanced over at (Y/N) and saw that she was slowly coming too.

“Aww Dean Winchester, the legendary hunter. I have heard a lot about you.” The alpha slowly walked over to him and slowly crouched in front of Dean. He cupped Dean’s jaw and pulled his face up to meet his.

“You killed one of my friends Dean, which really pisses me off.”

“Oh you mean deputy dumb ass, yeah I took his head off with my car door. Must have hurt like a bitch.” Dean chuckled and the alpha dropped his hand, then punched him in the face. Dean’s head flew to the side and he could feel blood dripping off his lip where it had split.

At this point both Roger, Lauren, and (Y/N) had come too. Roger and Lauren were looking around at their surroundings, taking it all in. When the saw (Y/N) they didn’t even react, they just kept sitting there. It should have taken Dean by surprise, but after how he had seen them treat her they were not all that surprised.

The alpha stood up and clapped his hands together, “Finally everyone is awake! Now where to begin?”

The alpha walked over to a table that had an odd collection of knives, some small and some large, but all equally sharp. As the alpha slowly trailed his fingers over each one he finally settled on a medium size knife that glistened when the dim basement lights hit it.

The alpha looked over at Dean and smiled and he knew what was next. It wouldn’t be the first time and it sure as hell was not gonna be the last that some monster took its rage out on him. But then the alpha started to walk towards (Y/N) and Dean sat up straighter, he could feel a fire burning through him.

“After all this fighting with the bunch of you the past two days my pack is a bit hungry. (Y/N) here is going to be turned, I mean look at her. Isn’t she beautiful, but she smashed her head into my face and I can’t stand for that. So I’m gonna let my pack feed off of her, not enough to kill her. But enough to where she will know her place.” The alpha moved towards (Y/N) and she did everything she could to move away from him, but she couldn’t go anywhere. He took the knife and made a long slice down her right arm, she tried to keep the scream in and Dean heard only a muffled whimper. 

“Hey your pissed at me remember. Let them feed off me, let them feed of us. I mean come on the three of us is way better than just her.” He was almost free just a few more minutes, but was stopped suddenly by Roger and Lauren speaking up.

Roger spoke first, “Speak for yourself Dean, take her please. She’s weak and nothing but a liability to us anyhow. Just let me and my wife go, will leave you alone. Hell you turned one of my kids already, you can have him too! Just let us go.” Dean could not believe what he was hearing. They were throwing their own daughter under the bus to save their own skin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! And you call yourselves hunters? I can’t believe this! Grow a God damn backbone!” Dean was now screaming at Roger and Lauren, (Y/N) had done nothing wrong. She didn’t deserve this, after all she had been through. Dean knew she deserved more.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events. So let me get this straight I let you two go and you will let me keep your already turned son and let me do whatever I want with your daughter? Hhmmm…” The alpha appeared to be thinking things over when he suddenly sliced a deep cut down (Y/N) other arm and this time she couldn’t hold back the screams.  
Dean lurched forward, he was more than angry he was pissed. The alpha kept making slices here and there all over her body and a pool of blood was beginning to form on the floor beneath her chair. (Y/N) head started to drupe a little and that’s when the alpha announced, “Alright, looks like its dinner time. Now remember we want to keep her alive, so don’t drink too much. As for me, I am going to have my own little special treat.”

Dean saw several ghoul-pires move towards (Y/N) as the alpha began to move towards him. As the alpha knelt down in front of him, Dean heard the click of the handcuffs coming undone and the pressure released. As he kept the alphas attention he slowly grabbed an obol out of his back pocket, waiting for the right moment. 

“It’s truly sad that her own family would just throw her away like that. I take care of my pack mates better than that and we aren’t even blood. I mean just look at Dean here,” the alpha pointed the blood soaked knife at Dean, “he has probably only known your daughter what a day or two and he is willing to die to protect her. Kinda puts things into prospective don’t you think? So I gave your proposition some thought and…….. I’m gonna let my pack kill you both. Well Roger, it is Roger right? I am going to let my pack rip you to shreds, because you are a pathetic excuse for any creature. Lauren, you are going to be your two son’s first kill. And you Dean, well I’m gonna bleed you nice and slow. Finish what my friend started.” The alpha moved to make a cut on Dean’s neck and he knew that this was his chance.

He grabbed the alpha by the sides of his head and head-butted him, disorienting him just enough for Dean to shove the obol down his throat. The pack was so caught up in drinking (Y/N) blood that they hadn’t noticed their leader go down. 

As the alpha lay on the ground trying to choke up the obol the other pack members heard his distress and began to rush Dean. But it was too late, Dean had already grabbed one of the machetes laying on a nearby table and with a smile, sliced the head of the alpha off. Within seconds the whole room was filled with a bunch of confused people who were just beginning to realize what they had been doing. 

Dean found the handcuff keys and threw them towards Roger, “Get yourselves free and get these people out of here. I’m going to help (Y/N).” Dean rushed over to (Y/N) and began to untie her from the chair. She was covered in blood from head to toe and as Dean pushed two fingers to the side of her neck, he could barely feel a pulse. He wasn’t going to let her die, he promised he would protect her.

As Dean began to scope her up Roger came over, “Look I didn’t mean what I said. We were just trying to buy time. I saw that you had a lock pick and knew you would get out quickly. Let’s get her back to the cabin and we will patch her up, I only hope we are not too late.”

Roger went to touch his daughter’s cheek when Dean yanked her away, “You don’t get to touch her! Do you understand me!? Don’t try to bullshit a bullshitter, you meant every word you said. Now get these people upstairs and I will meet you and your wife back at the cabin.” Dean was doing everything he could to not ripe Roger and Lauren apart right then and there, but he knew you were barely hanging on. You were more important.

As Dean slid (Y/N) into the back seat he began to pray to Castiel, “Hey Cas I need your help like ASAP! I need you to save this hunter I am with, she will die without your help. Ask Sam for the address of the cabin and we will meet you there, please I hope you can hear me and can make it.” Dean could feel the tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

Why the hell was he getting so emotional about this, he had only just met you? AS he sped down the road he began to replay everything over again in his head, what you had told him about your past, how he saw your family treat you, how you seemed to feel about yourself, and then it hit him. You reminded him so much of himself and his brother. He would do anything for his brother and remembered how hard it was for him after he lost Jess, Dean blamed himself for a long time after that. Even though Jess would have probably died anyway he couldn’t help but feel like if he hadn’t have pulled Sam away he could have saved her.

Then he always felt like his father hated him, like he was never good enough. It wasn’t until his father sold his soul and died for Dean that his father spoke the truth. That Dean pulled him from the fire that night as well. That he put too much on him and that he was so proud of him. Even when he meet his dad in the past, 1974, it helped him realize who his dad was before he lost everything. He understood why he became hardened, but that he always loved his boys.

He saw that your family was never going to give that to you. That no matter how hard you tried, they had already given up on you. Dean just couldn’t, so many people had given up on him and he was probably only still here because Sam never gave up on him. As he pulled into the gravel driveway and saw the familiar trench coat wearing angel standing on the porch. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean jumped out of the impala and gently grabbed you from the backseat he could feel your skin starting to become cold. Oh shit was he too late!?

“Cas, thank God man! Can you save her, please tell me you can save her. She deserves it, she deserves better. I can’t let her die!” Dean wasn’t crying, but Cas could tell the hunter was holding back tears.

He gently placed two fingers to her forehead and Dean saw your wounds slowly begin to heal and your skin seemed to become warmer. Your breathing was steady again and Dean sighed in relief.

“She will be fine Dean, she just needs to rest. You are right though, she is special and deserves more. I could feel it in her soul, she is a strong one. If you don’t need me for anything else, I need to get back to Sam, his temper is just as bad as yours and I don’t want to leave him with Metatron for too long by himself.” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled.

“Thanks Cas, I owe you.” With the sound of fluttering wings Castiel disappeared right as Roger and Lauren pulled up. Roger jumped out of the car, gun in hand.

“Who or what the hell was that!” Roger stared at Dean and then back at you in his arms.

“That was my angel buddy Castiel, not that it’s any of your business. But I asked him to come here and heal (Y/N), which he did. I am going to go lie her down on one of the beds so she can rest then you two and me need to have a chat.” Dean turned around on one foot and went inside the house.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As you slowly began to wake up you could hear screaming coming from the living room. You shot up out of bed, scanning your surroundings only to slowly relax when you realized you were back at the cabin.

The last thing you remember, at least clearly, was your parents trying to trade your life for theirs. You couldn’t help the tears that had started to run down your face, they truly hated you.

As you sat there crying the screaming match outside the door got louder and you were able to make Dean’s voice out, he was yelling at your dad.

As you slowly crept to the door you could hear what was being said, “You are spineless and a poor excuse for a hunter. How dare you try to bargain your life for (Y/N). Now I have done some stupid shit in my years as a hunter, hell I am still paying for those mistakes today. But the one thing I never did was give up on family, because in this line of work that’s all you have.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you think kid, I have been doing this longer than you have been alive. You don’t know anything about (Y/N), she left us just out of the blue. She gave up on family, so we gave up on her.”

Dean’s voice got even louder, “You don’t even know what happen to her do you? Did you even bother to ask? My brother left the life and was forced back in. Do you think I wanted that for him, NO! I wanted him to have a normal life, a life where he didn’t have to worry if he was going to live to see tomorrow. You should have been happy for her, but instead you two decided to be selfish and just blame her. When Castiel healed her, he said that her soul was strong and that she was special. That she deserved more and you know what I am going to give her that.”

You began to look down at your blood stained cloths and that’s when you noticed that you didn’t have any wounds. You had vaguely remembered Dean praying to a man named Cas and then you remembered him touching your forehead and you feeling much better. Was he an angel? I mean you knew they existed, but had never met one before. It seemed to be the only plausible explanation for your miraculous recovery. So you did something you never thought you would do, you prayed.

“Uhmm….. I’m not really sure how this works, but I am praying to the angel Castiel. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life.” After a moment you heard a flutter of wings behind you and nearly fell over.

“I am sorry I scared you, Dean is always telling me to stop sneaking up on people. I see you are doing much better.” Castiel smiled, until he heard all the yelling coming from the other side of the door.

“I heard Dean say that you said my soul is strong and that I am special. What did you mean by that?” You decided to sit on the bed, feeling a little uneasy on your feet.  
“When I healed you, I could feel your soul. I could already see it and it shines very bright, much like Deans. But when I touched your soul, I felt strength. I felt the hardships and losses you have endured and yet somehow you don’t let it stop you. You don’t let your past weigh you down as much as you think (Y/N), I have been on Earth for a while now, but have been alive since angels were created. There are only so many people that have a soul as bright as yours and a drive to fight like you do. Why do you think Dean wanted to protect you so bad?” Castiel cocked his head to the side ever so slightly.

You thought for a moment and then it hit you, the conversation you had both had in the car before the hunt. 

“I remind him if himself, don’t I? That’s why he has been so kind and protective, because helping me is in a way healing the parts of himself he has yet to let go of. I think he is doing the same for me.” 

Castiel nodded his head in agreement, “I cannot tell you what your future holds if you stay with your family. But Dean is going to ask you to come back with him so that you can live with me and his brother Sam. I can tell you that you will feel much more accepted with us than with your family. But I will let Dean talk to you. I hope to see you soon (Y/N).” With a flutter of wings he was gone.

Just then you heard a knock at your door. You had been so interested in what Castiel was saying that you hadn’t heard the yelling stop.

“(Y/N), are you awake.” Dean slowly opened the door to find you sitting on the side of the bed. He rushed over and grabbed you in a hug.

“I thought I had lost you. I’m so glad you’re ok” He was holding you so tight you could barely breathe.

“If you keep holding me that tight I might not be alive much longer.” Dean quickly let go.

“Sorry, so how are you feeling?” Dean scratched the back of his head and sorta looked everywhere but at you.

“I feel fine, thanks to you. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. I heard what my parents said back there and what you said to them there and now. No one has ever said such kind things about me or stuck up for me like that before. Thank you.” 

Dean started to blush, “Shit, you weren’t supposed to hear that. Look I know we barely know each other but I don’t want to leave you here alone with them. Especially after what I saw today. So I was wondering if maybe you might want to move in with my brother and our angel buddy Castiel, he is the one that fixed you up by the way. It’s a huge place and really cool, it’s an underground bunker. Used to be called the Men of Letters headquarters, it has books on everything, and you would have your own room an bathroom, so would you like to come with me?”

Dean had now taken a seat next to you on the bed. Every fiber in your being was screaming yes because for the first time in so long you had someone who actually wanted you, just the way you were.

“I want to Dean I really do, but this is my family. How could I just leave them again?”

Dean sat there for a moment and then turned to you, “You know I learned a long time ago that family doesn’t start or end with blood. To call someone your family, well that is a privilege they have to earn. Because family, you gotta earn that. I didn’t understand that for a long time until the closet thing I had to a father figure, Bobby, looked me dead in the eye and said family don’t end in blood. Those people out there are not your family (Y/N), family doesn’t treat you that way. They don’t leave you to die, they fight for you to survive. Me, Sam, and Cas are a family. We have lost so much and through it all we found something. So will you give us a chance?”

After a few minutes and you let the words sink in you got up and grabbed your duffel bag. You started shoving all of your belongings into it and stared at Dean, “So when do we leave?”

You smiled and he took the impalas keys out of his pocket and gestured towards the door. After a few harsh words and final goodbyes, you said you would keep in touch. Not that they seemed to care, but it didn’t bother you anymore because you were on your way to try out a new family. As you got into the passenger seat and Dean in the driver’s seat he looked over you and smiled. 

He turned on the car and the sounds of Styx’s “Renegade” flooded the car. You reached over and turned it up as you and Dean flew down the road towards the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a review if you like. They give my creativity life!
> 
>  


End file.
